onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Form
"Good Form" is the 49th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary With the deadly Dreamshade coursing through David's body and him being close to death, Hook takes him on one last journey to find a sextant that could help them decipher a map that would lead them off Neverland. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Killian Jones - aka Hook - and his brother, Captain Liam, sail off under orders of the King to find a powerful indigenous plant on an uncharted land that could help heal any injury. Plot 'Teaser' It's nighttime, still, on Neverland, an amidst the fog that devours the island, multiple Lost Boys are seen to be running through the jungle, carrying flaming torches and other weapons, clearly in a hurry to someplace. We see a makeshift wooden cage up ahead before the shot reveals two of the Lost Boys to be dragging a prisoner along the ground: Neal Cassidy. The door to the primitive cage is then opened and an unconscious Neal is carelessly thrown in. "You heard Pan," Felix reminds his comrades, "You know what to do with him." Meanwhile, in Pan's camp, Henry Mills is seen to be lonesomely sitting atop a log, lazily watching as some Lost Boys cheer at a couple of teenagers climbing some ropes attached to a tree; it is apparently some sort of race to the top. Someone then quietly approaches Henry from behind and pokes the young man's shoulder with the tip of his spear to catch his attention. Henry, who's slightly hurt by this, turns to the Lost Boy, Devin, who just poked him, and Devin continues to aim his spear at the lad. "So you're the one Pan has been looking for all this time?" Devin asks, almost mockingly, as he continues to poke Henry with his spear. Henry suggests that the boy ask Pan, but instead, the Lost Boy lashes out and attempts to full-on strike Henry with his spear. Henry steps back and demands that Devin stop what he's doing, which causes others at the camp to turn their attention to their supposed savior. Devin then points out that, if Henry can't take this, then how is he going to handle what Pan has in store for him? Henry then picks up a stick from the ground next to him and holds it like a sword, ready to defend against a laughing Devin's next attack. Devin then continues to hit at Henry with his spear, but the young boy is able to defend every offense with his stick. Pan, who materializes up against a tree, comments that Henry's "not bad", adding that it would be more fun if they had real swords. Devin appears confused and Pan approaches Henry, who tells his captor that he's never used a real sword. "This is Neverland," Pan reminds him, "And you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want; you just need to believe, Henry." Pan then makes Henry lift his stick and instructs him to close his eyes and believe he's holding a real sword. Henry's eyes close as he obliges to Pan's command, and before him, the stick he is carrying transforms magically into an actual sword. As the other Lost Boys appear impressed, Henry's eyes open and he beholds the sword in his hand. Pan asks the awestruck child what he's waiting for, and Henry proceeds to attack Devin with his sword, who is only able to defend with a primitive spear. Pan and the others cheer Henry on, and eventually, he is able to completely chop the spear in two, leaving Devin to carry nothing but a handle. Henry continues to slice at what's left of the spear and ends up hitting Devin in the cheek with his blade. Henry tells Devin, who now has a gash on his face, that he's sorry, and professes that what just happened was an accident, to which Pan asks Henry if he doesn't know the best thing about being a Lost Boy: they ever apologize. As he says this, Pan picks up Henry's dropped sword and hands it to him, inviting the other Lost Boys to cheer for the child. They do so as Henry mightily lifts his sword into the air, happily accepting the praise. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' David lights up a torch in Baelfire's old cave as his daughter Emma inspects the chalk drawings on the walls. Suddenly, she pulls some blankets away from some markings they're covering on the walls, to which Hook asks, "D'you need a hand, love?" Emma wonders if that's supposed to be a joke, referring to his hook, and the pirate assures her that he's being quite serious before moving the last of Bae's supplies out of the way. This then reveals dozens and dozens of tallies marked in chalk on the cave wall, and David, who, like everyone else, is searching the cave, asks what they've found; Hook tells them that it appears Baelfire was counting the days he spent trapped on the island. Emma hops atop a shelf in the rock in order to closely inspect the tallies, and Mary Margaret, who approaches, wonders what's wrong. Emma points out an unfinished tally, meaning that Neal stopped counting, and Mary Margaret takes this to mean that it's because he got off the island, before her daughter points out that he was there for longer. David then asks why he would stop counting, and Emma says that it's because he lost hope. "You got that from scribbles?" asks a disbelieving Regina, and Emma hops off the shelf to explain that she got that because it's what she did every time she went to a new foster home: she counted days until counting seemed pointless. David realizes that she's worried the same thing's happening to Henry, and Emma reminds him that Pan said it would. He assures her that they're going to rescue him but Emma points out that, where she knows that and they know that, Henry doesn't. "So, what? You wanna send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office," Regina says snidely, wondering what it is that Emma's suggesting. The blonde says that they need to start being clever in order to send a simple sign to her son that they're coming to get him. Regina reminds them of the Lost Boys running around trying to kill them all and Mary Margaret suggests that they use that to their advantage. The former Queen wonders how, and Snow tells Regina to follow her as she can show her. The two of them then exit the cave, soon followed by David, and as Emma is about to leave with them, she is stopped by Hook. She tells him that they're wasting time and Hook moves in close to her, saying that he just wanted to let her know that he does know what it feels like to lose hope. Emma realizes that this is Hook trying to bond with her and tells him to save his breath as she's not in the mood. She then exits the cave, and as Hook begins to follow, he's approached by David, who saw the whole thing. "Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook: she's never gonna like you," David tells the captain, but Hook appears resilient, replying with, "Is that so?" "How could she?" David points out, "You're nothing but a pirate." This statement causes Hook's wide smile to falter. In the fairytale land that was, a former version of the Jolly Roger is seen being tended to by multiple naval soldiers. "All hands on deck!" shouts the two-handed Killian Jones, whose overseeing his seaman, dressed in full navy uniform. As he steps onto his ship, all of his men become at arms and he inspects them, pointing out an undone button on a sailor's shirt. The sailor, who addresses Killian as "lieutenant", apologizes as he fixes the problem, and Lieutenant Jones fixes up another sailor before announcing that the captain of the ship has received orders from the king himself and that before its arrival the ship shall be swapped from stem to sternum. He then spots something in a sailor's pocket - a bottle of rum - and takes it out. He holds up the bottle and asks his men if any of them know what happens to sailors who drink rum, before answering the question himself: "They get drunk. And drunkenness leads to bad form. If there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form!" He throws the bottle of rum into the sea. Captain Liam Jones, who's standing on the docks, comments that his ship has never been in finer hands, and the seamen salute as the captain walks aboard the ship. Killian tells him that they stand ready to receive the king's orders, and Liam tells his men to get to their stations. They disperse and the captain shakes hands with his lieutenant, telling him that when the king summoned him he knew there was only one person he could trust to navigate this difficult journey: "My little brother." Killian suggests that perhaps the term "younger brother" would be more appropriate, and Liam, who steps up onto the ship's platform, opens up his satchel and hands Killian a golden sextant; a gift to commemorate the voyage. Killian sarcastically states how his brother always was the sentimental type, but Liam tells him to look closer, causing Killian to notice the winged horse emblazoned upon the sextant. Never having seen markings like these before, Lieutenant Jones asks to which strange land they are headed, and Liam tells him that he's under orders not to say until they arrive. The captain then takes his place behind the wheel of the ship and tells his lieutenant that this is the mission of their dreams; a mission that shall bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers. "A hero's journey," Hook commends, "That is indeed good form, brother." He then turns to the crew and makes sure that all hands are prepared to set sail. "Make speed!" he exclaims. Back on Neverland, Hook takes a drink of rum as he watches Emma sort through materials in order to make a net with Mary Margaret. "A trap? That's your plan?" Regina asks snidely, even though she appears to be helping them make it. Mary Margaret points out, "The Lost Boys wanna come after us, we gotta go after them." Hook asks if they really think any Lost Boy is going to betray Pan, but Mary Margaret ignores this negative attitude, instead telling her husband that they need more vine. David, who appears weak, tells her that he's on it and orders Hook to come with him. Hook wonders why, and Emma firmly tells him that they need more rope. "If the lady insists," he says with a mock bow, before following on from a disgusted Charming. Mary Margaret watches her daughter who watches Hook, but the pirate and the prince soon make it away from the camp. David snatches up some vines and Hook asks what he'd like to yell at him about now, to which Charming orders the pirate to stay away from his daughter. Hook says that Emma can take care of herself and doesn't need his parenting, which is a good thing. David wonders that that means and Hook reminds him that he's going to die in a day or so. The prince then says that he can't help that, but if he does die (Hook corrects him to "when"), it'll be helping his family, which is something someone like Hook can't understand. He continues to walk into the jungle and the pirate asks what he'd do if he told him there was a way to save him. David tells him that he'd say "no" as anything that takes them off course from saving Henry is selfish. "But of course you would think that was the way to go," the prince comments, and Hook is surprised to hear that David thinks he's being selfish, reminding him that he's risking his life for all of them and every moment he's there allying against Pan. David argues that Hook isn't there out of any nobility, he's there for Emma, but assures the pirate he'll see to the two of them never getting together. "It's a good thing you're gonna die then," Hook says with a smile, and David grabs his throat and attempts to punch him. However, David becomes faint, and Hook lowers him gently to the ground, commenting that he doesn't fight invalids. "Mate?" he utters, noticing David's unconscious state. He continues to try and wake the poisoned prince, grabbing his face and exclaiming, "Mate?!" 'Act II' David starts to wake up, lying on the jungle ground, and immediately has a rum bottle shoved in his mouth by Hook, who makes him drink it. The prince spits it out in disgust and coughs as Hook helps him to his feet. The pirate advises him to have another drink but David refuses, still struggling to stand up and still coughing, assuring Hook that he's okay. Hook insists that he isn't and leans him up against a tree, demanding that he lift his shirt so that he can inspect the Dreamshade wound. Charming does so and we see that his blackened veins have spread far across his right side, and are nearly at his chest. Hook points out that the Dreamshade has almost reached his heart, meaning that he has mere hours left to live and he must tell his family. David refuses, professing that he can still help them rescue Henry, and tries to move, but Hook pushes him back up against the tree and advises him to catch his breath or else the little time he has shall be lessened. When the pirate takes a few steps backwards, a heavily weakened David notices something on the jungle floor and goes to pick it up - it is part of Hook's brother Liam's satchel. Charming, who's now holding it, brushes the dirt off and says that the symbol on it is some sort of military insignia. He then turns it around to see a name emblazoned on the back: Jones. He tosses it to Hook who catches it, and asks if he knows the guy, and the pirate replies that Jones was his captain... and his brother. He explains that the two of them voyaged Neverland a fair while ago and that the insignia is on a strap from his satchel which he lost during a duel with Pan. Looking up, Hook comments that it must have fallen with the rain of the storm that destroyed the Jolly Roger (see "The Heart of the Truest Believer"), and Charming wonders from where he is referring. "There," Hook says, looking up again, and Charming approaches the pirate to look at what he is - a very vast mountain apparently named Dead Man's Peak. Hook says that he "thought it was gone forever". "Thought what was gone?" David wonders, but Hook says that it would be too dangerous. Charming continues to wonder what would be too dangerous, and tells Hook not to hold back if he knows something that can help them. The pirate then proceeds to explain that, if the insignia survived all these years, then perhaps his brother's satchel did as well, and inside that satchel is a sextant that could help them decode Neal's star map and get them off of the island. Charming then declares that he knows how he's going to spend his last hours: finding the sextant, but Hook points out that, while David may reach the top, he'll die before he returns. David instructs the pirate to get him to the top and make sure the sextant makes it back to Emma, and as Hook contemplates this, he rubs his brother's insignia with his thumb. The insignia, shiny and new as it once was, is now seen attached to Captain Liam's satchel as the man himself takes out a book and hands it to his brother aboard their naval ship in the fairytale land that was. Killian flicks the book open and begins to read. Looking through, he realizes that the pages are full of star charts, but comments that he doesn't recognize any of the constellations. Liam assures him that no one has and explains that they're going to a new land; a sailor then alerts his captain and lieutenant of the enemy sailors up ahead. Killian quickly grabs his extendable telescope and takes a look, as does Liam, and through this we see three enemy ships sailing their way and gaining fast. He tells the gunner to roll out the port cannon, and gives various strategic demands to various other sailors, and Liam simply and calmly takes out the sextant and tells his crew to delay the order. A cannonball is fired at the ship and nearly hits it, instead causing water to splash on board, and Liam comments that that was close, telling his confused brother to have faith. The captain then decrees, "Deploy the Pegasus!" and his order is echoed through the ship as it's carried out by the crew. A bell is rung and many sailors are seen quickly wielding rope through a pulley system, eventually causing a large feather-covered sail to drop from the mast's top. As the sail is secured, Killian asks what it is, and his brother explains that it's a sail woven from the feathers of the great creature Pegasus. "Legend has it that horse could fly," Killian recalls as the new sail picks up some wind, and Liam responds with, "Indeed. So can we." He advises his brother to hang on and Killian clings to the boat's edge as the feather-woven sail begins to lift the entire ship from the waters and into the air. More cannons are fired by enemy ships at the now airborne boat, but all miss as the sailors aboard cheer. The ship continues to fly skyward and soon emerges through the clouds, soaring above them. Liam places his arm around his brother's shoulder and tells him to set a course as he hands him the golden sextant: "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," he tells him, and Killian puts the sextant to his eye. "A sextant? And you're telling us about this now?!" Emma asks Hook back at their Neverland camp. Regina asks how they know he's not lying and Hook says that they don't but he's not and that it's the best chance they've got at an exit plan, which they're going to need. Emma wonders what he's waiting for but Hook merely approaches her, telling her that she was right and she has to get that message to Henry because everyday without hope is another day closer to him becoming a Lost Boy. He then adds that her father and him should go, and David, who's packing a few supplies into a satchel he's wearing, agrees with Hook. Mary Margaret seems unhappy with the idea of splitting up and her husband assures her that it's the last thing he wants to do, but if it's the only way to get them home, then he has to. Snow, whose still gathering vines for a net, submits, and David then turns to his daughter, telling her to be careful. Emma assures him that she always is and David goes on to requests that, when she sends that message to Henry, she add something from him; "Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him." He then hugs a very uncomfortable Emma, who ends up smiling and wishing him good luck. He savors the hug and wishes her a likewise exchange, before turning to his confused wife. She asks if he's alright and he answers positively, hugging her as well and saying that it's just that he's got to go. As they embrace, Snow tells him that she'll see him soon, but David reminds her that Neverland's a dangerous place and one never knows what might happen there. Mary Margaret pulls out of the hug in order to tell her beloved that he's going to be fine, and Charming nods in submission before gently kissing her on the forehead. He then goes for her lips and takes a while staring into her eyes; he utters, "I love you..." and she continues to smile as he vacates the camp along with Hook. 'Act III' A small pig is seen quietly roaming the Neverland jungle as Emma and Regina hide behind trees. Mary Margaret has her bow and arrow aimed, and it's not long before a Lost Boy wielding a spear emerges, hunting the pig. We see that it's Devin, the boy who earlier bullied Henry, and as he makes his way towards the pig, Mary Margaret aims suddenly upwards and fires the arrow. The arrow springs a trap and causes a net to fall on top of Devin, giving the archer, along with Emma and Regina, enough time to approach him. Snow keeps him at arrow-point, having drawn another from her quiver. An aggravated Devin asks the three women what they're doing, wondering if they're trying to start a war with Pan, but Emma points out that Pan started the war when he kidnapped her son. Regina calmly tells the struggling boy that that doesn't make him their enemy, and uses magic to make an Apollo bar materialize in her hand. Devin, who gets to his feet, asks the former Queen what it is, and she tells him it's chocolate and that she thought he might like the taste of something sweet. Emma assures the boy that they don't want to hurt him and that they merely want a message delivered to Henry, but Devin wonders why he should help them. "Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now that we're here, we can help. Not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home," Emma offers, and Regina continues to offer him the Apollo bar. The young boy takes the candy and smells it fondly... before angrily throwing it into the jungle. He asks if they don't get it, explaining that he's there because he doesn't want to go home, and none of the other Lost Boys do either. Emma reminds him that Pan is a monster and points out what he did to the boy, referring to the cut on his cheek, but Devin assures them that Pan didn't do that - Henry did. Emma and Regina both appeared shocked at this news. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 19, 2013, along with a photograph of the script's cover.Adam Horowitz tweet. Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Jolly Roger. **The same title card is featured in "The Crocodile". *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle) and Robert Carlyle (Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin) are absent from this episode. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 305 01.png Promo 305 02.png Promo 305 03.png Promo 305 04.png Promo 305 05.png Promo 305 06.png Promo 305 07.png Promo 305 08.png Promo 305 09.png Promo 305 10.png Promo 305 11.png Promo 305 12.png Promo 305 13.png Promo 305 14.png Promo 305 15.png Promo 305 16.png Promo 305 17.png Promo 305 18.png Promo 305 19.png Promo 305 20.png Promo 305 21.png Promo 305 22.png Promo 305 23.png BTS 305 01.png BTS 305 02.png BTS 305 03.png BTS 305 04.png BTS 305 05.png BTS 305 06.png BTS 305 07.png BTS 305 08.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Hook-centric